Aukcja i magazyn
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 14 Jones: Poprzednio w ekscytującym odcinku Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki tematem przewodnim w zadaniu były niedźwiedzie. Jasmine i Veronica postarały się pomagać zawodnikom. O ile Cameron z Amy pokazali poziom, to Harold kolokwialnie mówiąc spartolił sprawę na maksa. Żarty Izzy spowodowały, że prawie opuściłaby program, gdyby nie “heroiczne” postępowanie Camerona. Po tej eliminacji w grze mamy 8 osób. Nie przedłużając, oglądajcie Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki! (Czołówka) Zamiast codziennego omawiania, co robili zawodnicy, skupmy się na tym, co się działo na Bezludnej Wyspie. Anna Maria: Kiedy ja wrócę do tego programu? (PZ - Anna Maria): Dzisiaj na bank jestem pewna, że.. osobę, która odpadła. I modlę się, aby to nie byli Duncan, Leshawna lub Amy. Na wyspę przybył Meredith. Anna Maria: Ktoś przegrał ostatnio? Meredith: Tak, ale dana osoba zrezygnowała z programu. Anna Maria: Tak? A kto to był? Meredith: Cameron. Trochę mi szkoda gościa. Anna Maria: W sumie… raz już wygrał program :p. Kiedy mogłabym wrócić? Meredith: Jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiałem z Jones'''em. ;u; Anna Maria: A powinieneś ;u; '''Meredith: Już pędzę. xD Na Bezludnej Wyspie swoje chatki mieli stażyści, czyli Manson, Topher i Scarlett. Scarlett i Manson robiły wieżę z kart. Scarlett: Postaraj się zrobić to powoli, a ostrożnie. Manson: Co to, to nie. Nie słuchając Scarlett, rzuciła kartą obok drugiej powodując, że cała się zepsuła. Scarlett: Kolejne pół godziny życia zmarnowane. A co tam u ciebie, Topher? Topher zaczął bawić się w Chrisa, byłego popularnego gospodarza programu. Topher: Jestem takim świetnym prowadzącym - mam perukę, zarost i każda na mnie leci - ooo, Jezu. Scarlett zaczęła się śmiać. Manson: Ja dzięki takim idiotom (nie mówię o was) straciłam szansę na milion, a byłam bardzo blisko. Scarlett: A też ci odebrali nagrodę dyskwalifikacją? Sama przyznam, że to co zrobiłam nie było konwencjonalne. Manson: Ale jakże ikoniczne <3 Nikt tego nie zrobi lepiej niż ty <3 Scarlett: Nie pochlebiaj mi, naprawdę. Topher: Ale ona niczego nie chlebi. Facepalm Scarlett i Manson. Manson: Idiota. Topher: Ale co? Nie znam znaczenia tego słowa. Manson: A pojęcie słowa “mózg” znasz? Scarlett: Nie przesadzaj. Miał prawo nie wiedzieć co to słowo oznacza. Manson: On to chyba niczego nie wie :) Scarlett: Co ciebie ugryzło? (PZ - Manson): Komar marokański. Paskudne w… dobra, przeklinają tylko ludzie niedorozwinięci. Scarlett: Nie rozumiem twojego zachowania, na przykład czemu jesteś tak strasznie wredna. Manson: Uwierz mi, że mogę być jeszcze bardziej wredna. Chciałabyś zobaczyć? Scarlett: Lepiej nie -,- Manson przewraca oczami. (PZ - Manson): To kiedy koniec tego syfu? Jak dostanę ten kwitek, będę mogła bezkarnie obrażać ludzi ;) (PZ - Scarlett): Jeśli Manson będzie dobrze się sprawować, wypuszczą ją stąd niedługo. Chyba wiem, jak mogę jej w tym pomóc. Z korzyściami dla nas. Mamy jej dosyć. Ostatnio podarła mój zeszyt z notatkami, a Topher'a obrzuciła odchodami i powiedziała, że to maseczka z błota. Nie wiem, jak można się było na to nabrać, ale ludzie zawsze będą podążać za pięknem, a taki kit jest najłatwiejszy do wciśnięcia. Anna Maria obserwowała '''Meredith'a blisko wody. Zdjął z siebie granatowo-turkusową kurtkę wiosenną oraz założył kapokę i wsiadł do skuteru wodnego. Zamierzał się przejechać po całym obszarze wodnym. Dziewczyna była wręcz zachwycona chłopakiem i zaczęła się wachlować. (PZ - Anna Maria): Uwielbiam takich facetów jak on! Muszę się dowiedzieć czy nie jest gejem! XDDDD Akurat jakby był bi i nie byłby zajęty, to też mogę go przyjąć ;u; '''Meredith leciał jak z prędkością światła. Manson siedziała blisko pomostu. Chłopak zbliżył się do pomostu, a cała woda dosyć szybko poleciała na dziewczynę. Manson: MEREDITH, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!!! Anna Maria: Czego drzesz ryja? Słychać cię na całą wyspę. Manson: SŁUCHAJ MNIE TAPETO. JA MOGŁAM SIĘ “DRZEĆ”, TERAZ SIĘ “DRĘ” I BĘDĘ SIĘ “DRZEĆ”! Scarlett chciała jej przywalić, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Rzuciła łopatę blisko Meredith'''a, ale on na szczęście skręcił w prawo i nie otrzymał przedmiotem. Robił kolejne okrążenia, a '''Manson była wściekła. Anna Maria zbliżyła się do Manson i zaczęła jej nagadywać. Wzięła ją za ciuchy. Anna Maria: Słuchaj mnie, ty przeróbko Amy, Heather i Jo! To nazywasz tapetą? Spoliczkowała ją dziesięć razy. Manson odepchnęła dziewczynę na piach. Manson: Daj mi święty spokój, psycholko. (PZ - Manson): Znalazła się… druga Izzy. I ja przeróbką Heather? XDDDDD Ja byłam finalistką,a ta idiotka wyleciała naszymi głosami. Nie moja wina, a niech ta debilka ze świętym imieniem się trzyma z daleka. Tajemnicza postać (dobra, niech to będzie Jo) pojawiła się na Bezludnej Wyspie z dziwną substancją. (PZ - Jo): Związek z Maxem się opłaca. Ma wspaniałe laboratorium. Trzeba było go nauczyć, jak trzeba być złym… i to zrobiłam. Na łóżku… wszędzie, gdzie się da, by uwolnić z niego 100% zła. Wyuczyłam go doskonale od momentu jego eliminacji, a teraz pora na zemstę. Dzięki tym chemikaliom mogę uprzykrzyć każdemu życie. Najpierw to muszę sobie wybrać ofiarę. Słyszy dźwięk wyzwania. (PZ - Jo): Czas zwiewać. Pamiętajcie, że zemszczę się jeszcze na tych śmieciach. Muszę tylko zobaczyć, kto tam pozostał, bo pewnie Grubashawna już odpadła :P Uczestnicy zjawili się na wyzwaniu. Wszystko było normalnie, oprócz Harold'''a, który był cały w kleiku ryżowym… a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. (PZ - '''Izzy): Musiałam na coś zwymiotować. Najpierw zjadłam chyba prawie cały sos chilli, a potem miałam walkę z niedźwiedziem. A reszta, zwróciła się jak pieniądze podczas odszkodowania. I coś mi mówi, że to było mega wielkie odszkodowanie. Czuję się mega ciężko. Wybór wykwasowania trafił na Harold'''a. '''Jones: Harold, chyba jesteś cały w rzygach. Harold był przerażony… (PZ - Harold): Uhhhhh, Izzy… (PZ - Izzy): Uhhhhh, aż mnie ciekawi jego reakcja <3 To nie był może mój numer popisowy, ale się jednak postarałam ;) Następny będzie dopiero ciekawy. Jones zaczął omawiać następne wyzwanie. Jones: Jak się dzisiaj czujecie? Jesteście gotowi, aby wziąć udział w kolejnym wyzwaniu? Wszyscy (chórem): NIE. Jones: Ale mi poprawiliście humor. :’) Amy: Zdaj się na nas. xD Jones: Taki jest tytuł dzisiejszego wyzwania. :) Wyjął stertę starych przedmiotów. Amy: Co? xD Jones: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie jest mega proste. Sprzedaż, aukcja i tony atrakcji! Geoff: Ty chyba sobie żartujesz? Jones: Moje show, moje zasady. A wiecie, gdzie jest Meredith? Geoft: Za tobą. ;u; Jones odwrócił się. Meredith użył specjalnej trąbki zwanej rogiem powietrza, aby wystraszyć chłopaka. Udało mu się. Jones padł na ziemię. Meredith: O zgrozo, wybacz. xD Podniósł chłopaka. Meredith: Jones się nieumyślnie przestraszył, także chyba ja poprowadzę wyzwanie. Widzi jakiś licznik i przy każdym imieniu widniał napis “4000”. Meredith: To chyba do wyzwania będą potrzebne dwie osoby. Z tego co wiem, ten róg potrafić otumanić nawet na 5 godzin, czyli tyle ile trwa zazwyczaj wyzwanie. Leshawna: A jakie jest nasze dzisiejsze? Amy: Ja chyba się domyślam!... Amy & Duncan: WOJNY MAGAZYNOWE! :P Amy: Wait, ty też to oglądasz? Duncan: Jasne. Torturuję tym swoich rodziców. Xd Amy: U mnie akurat każdy w rodzinie żyje z tego typu programów. :p Meredith: Czas, byś i sama wzięła w nim udział xD (PZ - Geoff): To raczej nie powinno być trudne. Tylko trzeba mieć retorykę i umieć przemawiać, a ja często umiem palnąć jakąś głupotę. Kto pamięta Wyspę i moje słynne teksty na podryw do Bridgette? Kiedy zawsze opowiadam z moim groszkiem pieszczoszkiem kawały, ona zazwyczaj cytuje to, co mówię! Wiem, że to oglądasz i jesteś na mnie zła… :s Strzelił facepalma. (PZ - Geoff): Chyba znowu palnąłem gafę… :< Meredith: Każdy z was będzie musiał wywalczyć jeden przedmiot. Zasady aukcji są bardzo proste niczym kreska zrobiona linijką na matematyce: Biorę randomowy przedmiot. Spodoba wam się, możecie się licytować. Ceny wywoławcze będą stosunkowo niskie. Jak już widzieliście, każdy z was ma 4000$. Każdy musi mieć jeden przedmiot, ale może sprzedać więcej. Przechodząc przez wioskę Wiosny Ludów, będziecie mogli odsprzedać te przedmioty. Wygra ta drużyna, której łączna suma pieniędzy będzie większa niż druga. Meredith: Czy wszystko zrozumieliście? Harold: Nie :) Meredith: To masz problem, frajerze :P (PZ - Harold): Masz wpierdol po wyzwaniu, śmieciu. Szykuj się. Hmmm, ja chyba wiem co go zaboli… i to bardziej niż cała Sabina. Mnie teraz stać na wszystko. Jak wygramy, Amy wylatuje, a jak przegramy… to wylatuje Izzy i to w podskokach. Miarka się przebrała. Meredith: Zacznijmy od naszyjnika z nakrętek po Liptonie. Aha, moją uroczą sekretarką będzie Scarlett. Scarlett usiadła przy komputerze. Meredith: Cena wywoławcza - 120$. (PZ - Staci): Takiego rupiecia to dałabym tylko za 16$, a nawet mniej. Sznurek warty 1$, a 0.5-litrowa ice tea 2$. xDDDD Świerszcz na 30 sekund. Po chwili ktoś jednak zdecydował się na kupno. Geoff: 150$! Meredith: Po raz pierwszy, drugi, trzeci, czwarty, piąty, szósty i tak dalej. SPRZEDANE ZA 150$! Geoff: No okej. Bierze przedmiot. Meredith: Następny przedmiot to nie jeden, a kolekcja baterii i śrubek od M. S. Żmudy! Cena wywoławcza - 320$. Harold: 440$! :D Amy: Ten co je dał to debil… ;) 666$!!! Harold: 675$! >:( Meredith: Po raz pierwszy… Meredith: Po raz drugi… Izzy: 785$! Meredith: Po raz pierwszy… Harold: 800$! Meredith: Po raz pierwszy… drugi i trzeci. SPRZEDANE ZA 800$! Teraz paczka żywnościowa. Duuuuuuuuuużo zdrowej żywności. Cena wywoławcza - 400$. Leshawna: Ja sobie to wezmę. 1000$! Izzy: 2880$ xD Meredith: Po raz pierwszy… Amy (szeptem): Wiem, że to chcesz, ale ona będzie wtedy stratna ;) Leshawna (szeptem): A w sumie. :p Meredith: Po raz drugi i po raz trzeci - sprzedane za 2880$ dla Izzy! Teraz moneta z XV wieku. Cena wywoławcza - 650$. Duncan: 700$! Geoff: 750$! Duncan: 800$! Geoff: 850$! Duncan: 900$! Geoff: 950$! Duncan: 1000$!!! Meredith: Po raz pierwszy… Meredith: Po raz drugi… Meredith: Po raz trzeci! SPRZEDANE! Duncan: Tak :D (PZ - Duncan): Tamci frajerzy już przegrali. ;) Meredith: Do licytowania mamy jeszcze… odpuszczenie sobie tego wyzwania. Cena wywoławcza: 500$ xD Izzy: VABANK! B) Wszyscy: Izzy, co ty robisz?! (PZ - Izzy): Nudzi mnie chodzenie po ludziach, ciężko się z takimi licytować. Meredith: Sprzedane dla Izzy. xD Po chwili każdy wylicytował wszystko. Większość miała nawet problemy, aby takie rzeczy taszczyć. Izzy tylko zajadała się owocami i kibicowała swojej drużynie. (PZ - Geoff): Sam mam wątpliwości. Izzy mnie irytuje, a Harold zaczął się rządzić i to bardzo. Meredith: To wasze wyzwanie znacie. Pora na wykonanie go. Wioska Wiosny Ludów była położona trochę dalej nawet od klifu znanego z pierwszego sezonu. W niej znajdowała się mała cywilizacji prawdopodobnie z azjatyckimi i angielskimi korzeniami. Ich pochodzenia etniczne są trudne do określenia ze względu na kolory skóry tych ludzi. Owa populacja nie jest zacofana, a jej stan jest bardzo bogaty w przemysł i w transport. Poziom rolnictwa wynosił mniej niż zero. (A kto w tym czasie byłby rolnikiem? xD). Ludzie byli też zajęci handlem i przemysłem. Amy: Mogę iść z Duncan'''em, '''Leshawna? Leshawna: Jasne. (PZ - Leshawna): Nie będę im przecież przeszkadzała. Widziałam, jak na siebie patrzą. Śmieje się. (PZ - Leshawna): Zaraz, ale jak my jesteśmy w trójkę, to… O_O. O nie, nie możemy niczego więcej przegrać! :O Leshawna: Tak, ludzie! Musimy to wygrać! Zaczęła biec jak szalona. Duncan: Ona tak zawsze? Amy: Powinieneś być trochę milszy :) Duncan: Uwierz mi, że nie potrafię xD Oboje zaczęli się śmiać. (PZ - Duncan): A w sumie mógłbym być milszy, ale raczej każdy pamięta tę cholerną Plejadę Gwiazd. Sorki, ale nie da się ;p Amy zaczęła się rumienić, ale próbowała nie dać po sobie tego poznać. Nie jest typem takiej osoby, która sobie radzi z uczuciami, więc dla niej trudno było ukryć swoje zauroczenie chłopakiem. Owy jej adorator miał takie same uczucia, ale nie było widać tego po nim fizycznie. Czuł, że przy Amy jest szczęśliwy i że taką dziewczynę pragnął od zawsze. Łączy ich jeszcze charakter, Amy tak samo jak Duncan potrafi być miła. (PZ - Amy): Dostałam strasznych rumieńców na jego widok. Podoba mi się coraz bardziej, chyba dostanę szału z powodu tej miłości. Chyba warto jednak pokazać mu swoje uczucia? ;u; Amy: To gdzie idziemy najpierw? Leshawna bardzo ich zaskoczyła. Na miejscu pojawiła się z mniejszą ilością przedmiotów do uzyskania z nich forsy. Leshawna: Mam już 1300$. A u was jak? Zero? Amy: Spokojnie! :P Jeszcze zdążymy ich pokonać. Leshawna: To może pójdziemy wszyscy… w trójkę? <_> Amy: Coś strasznie zdeterminowana jesteś. (PZ - Leshawna): Wiem, wyglądam teraz jak idiotka. Ale boję się, że przez takie wyzwanie mogę zapomnieć o milionie. Nie po to tu przybyłam, aby znowu dać się wywalić przez związek lub inne zauroczenia. Drużyna Potworów rozpoczyna kolejne kłótnie, głównie Lightning i Harold. Harold: Bezmózgowie, ty wiesz doskonale, że przez twoją “genialną” dziewczynę umoczymy? Zgadnij, kto odleci do domu >:) Lightning: Ty odlecisz, bo mi działasz na nerwy i śmierdzisz rzygami. >_> Harold: Zaraz ci dam w ryj! Lightning: Lightning nie boi się takich dziewczynek jak ty! :DDDDD Harold: Jestem mężczyzną, amebo! Lightning: Hehe, dowód osobisty to nic w porównaniu do twojego charakteru. Zachowujesz się jak łajza, ciota i drugi Max. Każdy stąd to potwierdzi. Staci i Geoff zniknęli. Harold: Widzisz, co naro… Lightning też poszedł, widać było tylko jego cień. (PZ - Harold): Nie wierzę, że tylko ja staram się dla tej drużyny -.- Zero szacunku i wsparcia dla osoby, której się najbardziej to należy! Nie moja wina, że ta banda aspołecznych dziwolągów niczego nie potrafi, zwłaszcza taka psychopatyczna Izzy. Od razu widać, że to patologia. Coś trzeba zrobić, abym zaczął siać postrach w tym show ;-; Harold kopnął puszkę i się wywalił. Ojjj, biedactwo. Tymczasem Amy i Duncan nadal spędzali czas razem ze sobą. Zbliżyli się do drzwi jednego gościa. Amy: Siema. Chcielibyśmy tobie coś sprzedać :) Gość/'Wielbiciel Amy': SAMEY, JAK JA MAM OCHOTĘ SIĘ ZEMŚCIĆ ZA TO, CO ZROBIŁAŚ AMY! >:) Wziął piłę łańcuchową. Amy: Chyba sobie żartujesz? -_- Gość odrzuca piłę. Gość/'Wielbiciel Amy': Tak, to faktycznie ty. Ogląda się tylko jej pieprzykowi. Gość/'Wielbiciel Amy': To nie borówka. Możecie wejść :) Amy i Duncan wchodzą do domu gościa. Gość: Amy, jestem twoim wielkim fanem! B) To co robiłaś na wyspie Pahkitew, było niesamowite! Szkoda, że ta kretynka musiała ciebie pokonać >:( Amy: Niby też tego żałuję ;) Ale nauczyła mnie, że muszę starać się bardziej. xD Gość: Więc wy tu w ramach wyzwania, tak? A jesteście już parą? <3333 Pasujecie do siebie. ;u; Amy dziwnie spojrzała się Duncan'''a i znowu się zaczęła rumienić. '''Amy: Nie… xD Duncan: Co nie… xD Chciałbyś coś kupić? Pokazują zawartości toreb. Gość: No, jestem zainteresowany… wszystkim od Amy :D. Ile ci dać za to wszystko? <3 Duncan: 17000$ i umowa stoi. xD Każdy zaczął się śmiać. Gość: Aż tyle nie mam, ale… Daje Amy do rąk nawet pokaźną sumę pieniędzy. Gość: Masz. Odwiedziła mnie moja faworytka tego programu :D Amy: Dzięki ^^. Co mogę dla ciebie jeszcze zrobić? Duncan i Amy zostali jeszcze na herbatę. Ta w międzyczasie podpisuje książkę chłopaka. Leshawna pozbyła się prawie wszystkich przedmiotów i wachlowała się plikiem pieniędzy. (PZ - Leshawna): Mam już 4500$. Miejmy nadzieję, że i Amy'canowi idzie tak dobrze. XDDDD “Drużyna '''Harold'a” jest pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek zaangażowania. '''Harold przeklina jak szewc, Lightning szuka Izzy, bo pomylił kierunki, a Geoff z Staci rozmawiają. Staci: Wiesz, czasem się zastanawiam czy sojusz z Harold'''em to jednak jest zły pomysł. Mógłbyś mi coś doradzić? '''Geoff: Harold'''a znam od Wyspy… '''Staci: Tak, dlatego się ciebie pytam o zdanie. Na początku wydawało mi się, że jest spoko, ale co, jeśli wyrzucimy już Izzy z Lightning'''iem? '''Geoff: To my możemy się po pozbyć potem. xD Staci: Nie sądzę. Głupi lub wredni zawsze mają więcej szczęścia niż oleju w głowie i zachodzą daleko. Po eliminacji Izzy i Lightning'''a na milion procent '''Jones połączy te drużyny… :/ Geoff: Racja. Więc jak, chciałaś się pozbyć Harold'''a? '''Staci: Pewnie i tak po tej eliminacji Jones będzie miał dosyć drużyn. Geoff: Z tym również się zgadzam, nawet uważam, że trochę nudne są te drużyny teraz. Akurat w Wariackim Wyścigu każdy działał solo. Staci: W parach :P. A w sumie, uwielbiam takie typu programy. Mógłbyś mi pomóc się zgłosić do następnej serii Wariackiego Wyścigu? Geoff: Z tego co wiem, taki sezon się raczej nie odbędzie :/ Staci: No nie. Dlaczego? Geoff: Twórcom się faktycznie podobał, ale… POMIJAMY. (Taki sam sneak peek, jak Noah i Owena po ich eliminacji w WW xDDD) Amy i Duncan cały czas spędzają ze sobą czas razem. Oboje usiedli na molo i popatrzyli na wodę. Duncan objął dziewczynę. Duncan: Nigdy chyba w życiu nie czułem się tak dobrze. Amy: Ale o czym mówisz? O nas… czy… Duncan spojrzał się dokładnie, prosto w oczy Amy. Duncan: Nikomu tego nie powiedziałem wprost. Amy: Hej, co ty ro… Duncan zbliżył się do Amy, dziewczyna tak samo. Po chwili darowali sobie słowa i zaczęli się całować. Duncan: Kocham cię, wariatko xD Amy: Ja ciebie też <3 (PZ - Amy): Ale mnie przelazł taki dreszcz, jak mnie tutaj zaprowadził. O JEZU <3 Zaczyna krzyczeć i piszczeć ze szczęścia. (PZ - Amy): To jest sen wariata! Duncan… zakochał się we mnie… z wzajemnością! <3 (PZ - Duncan): Laska pokazała, na co ją stać na wyspie. Nie dała się nikomu pomiatać i uciekała się do różnych sztuczek, aby wytrwać jak najdłuższej. Takie niezłe sztuki pokroju Amy uwielbiam najbardziej. ;u; Amy i Duncan byli wtuleni w siebie cały czas. Amy: Może już chodźmy, kochanie? <3 Duncan: Jasne. xD Zrobił jej kuksańca na głowie i wrócili. W międzyczasie Jones obudził się po ogłuszeniu go. Jones: Hej, ktoś wie co się stało? Wyzwanie za… Meredith pokazuje mu, że zrealizował jego plan. Meredith: Ogłuchłeś, więc postanowiłem zrobić wyzwanie za ciebie. xD Jones: O Jezu, a kto mnie ogłuszył? Meredith: Wybacz. To miał być tylko żart :/ Jones: Nic się nie stało :) Przybili żółwika. Na miejscu pojawili się uczestnicy. Meredith: Ohoho! Pora na sprawdzenie, jak wam poszło w wyzwaniu! Izzy również zjawiła się z naszyjnikiem z kości. Izzy: Świetnie żeberka tam miałeś, Jones. Jones miał wzdrygnięte oko. Jones: Powiedz, że nie zjadłaś mojego talerza żeberek! Mierzy ją wzrokiem. Jones: A jakie miało być wyzwanie? >:( Kara dla Potworów! Szynclowe Bandziory: Tak! :D Harold: Brawo, debilko! Przez ciebie mamy większą szansę na przegraną! Staci strzela facepalma. (PZ - Staci): Możemy prosić o szybsze połączenie drużyn? Najlepiej zaraz po tym wyzwaniu? -,- Meredith: Wiesz, te wyzwanie to wojny magazynowe. Jones: I dobrze, od waszego wyniku, Potwory odliczam 1000$. Geoff: Tylko mamy problem, bo łącznie… Staci i Geoff opróżniają sakiewkę. Geoff: Mamy tylko 980$. Meredith: CO >:( Amy: A my mamy razem… Cała trójka ze Sznyclowych Bandziorów wysypuje banknoty. Meredith naliczył się sporej sumy pieniędzy. Jones: Wiemy już, że wygraliście B) Skrzydlate Potwory: Ooo tak!!! (PZ - Leshawna): Uff, chyba jednak nie doceniałam tej dwójki. xD Amy i Duncan zaczęli się całować ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Leshawna: Zaraz? Wy na serio jesteście parą? Amy: Nieoficjalnie. Od dzisiaj. xD Każdy oprócz Jones'a (który liczył pieniądze) oraz '''Harold'a (który był wnerwiony) biją brawa. (PZ - '''Staci): Życzę szczęścia na nowej drodze życia, Amy ;) Jones: Mamy 31.450$!!! Dokonaliście niemożliwego! (PZ - Staci): Dlaczego mamy tak mało? Od Leshawny dostaliśmy 10% za wszystkie graty od nas, a Lightning walnął torbą z przedmiotami w psa. Harold? Rozwalał te przedmioty i sabotował Geoff'''a. Dobra, chyba mam dylemat. '''Harold lub Izzy… (PZ - Harold): Dałem 15 dolarów Izzy, jeśli ta nie weźmie udziału w wyzwaniu. Izzy zbliżyła się do Harold'''a. '''Izzy: Harold, chciałabym ci coś oddać. Wręcza mu kopertę. Izzy: Nie potrzebuję tych pieniędzy. Staci: Zaraz, jakich pieniędzy? Bierze kopertę. Izzy: NIE OTWIERAJ JEJ! Staci: A co tam jest? Może amfetamina? -_- (PZ - Staci): UUUUUUUU!!!! Harold, przegiąłeś po całości! (PZ - Harold): IZZY!!!! >:( Izzy: Harold, oddam ci 15 dolarów. Harold: Weź je sobie. Izzy: Dobra. Harold: Albo nie, kupię sobie coś w Starbucksie, którego sobie upatrzyłem. Otwiera kopertę i próbując coś sięgnąć, trafił na pułapkę na myszy, zaczął krzyczeć i potem podniósł kopertę do góry. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się zielona maź wraz z koprem i liśćmi pokrzywy. Izzy i Lightning zaczęli się śmiać, Staci liczyła do trzech i wzięła głęboki oddech. (PZ - Staci): Jestem opanowana… jestem opanowana… jestem opanowana… Powtarzała tak z dziesięć razy. Przy pierwszej części nie robiła żadnych min, po drugiej zmarszczyła brwi, po trzeciej zamknęła oczy i starała się robić jak najgłębszy oddech. (PZ - Staci): Uff. Najlepiej wyrzuciłabym z siebie, co myślę o tej całej trójce. Jednak jestem pewna, że nie mają sojuszu przeciwko nam. Jones: No dobrze, Skrzydlate Potwory, idziemy na ceremonię. Harold: Super. Amy: Prawnie to was powinna być trójka, a nas czwórka, gdyby nie Cameron. Jones: Wy możecie również wziąć udział jako obserwujący. Duncan: I miło. (PZ - Duncan): Żegnaj Harold. Nikt za tobą nie będzie tęsknić ;) (PZ - Harold): Nic nie idzie po mojej myśli - ci frajerzy zmówili się z sobą i mogą pozbyć się Leshawny, a u nas? Staci przestała mi ufać. Muszę jej udowodnić, że jestem godny jej zaufania. Albo mogę zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Taką, przez którą wyrzuciłem na szczęście Courtney. Czemu by nie zrobić tego ponownie? :) Ceremonia Jones: Mam już wasze głosy. Coś może się zmieniło, a może nie? Pianki wędrują po kolei do… … … … Staci… … … … Lightning'a… … … … i '''Geoff'a. Wręcza tamtej trójce po piance. '''Jones: Harold i Izzy, znowu jesteście zagrożeni, raczej nie będę was informował za co tym razem. Sami wiecie, czemu tak jest. (PZ - Harold): Jak miło, Izzy tym razem już musi wylecieć :) (PZ - Izzy): Tylko Harold głosował na mnie? Och, jakie to smutne. xD Jones: A opuści nas… … … … … … … … … Harold. Duncan: TAK Harold jest bardzo zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że to on wyleci z programu. Harold: Tak nie może być! Jones: Wiem. XDDDD. Ten odcinek to wyzwanie z nagrodą. Sznyclowe Bandziory mogą sobie iść do najbliższej sieci fast-foodowej :P Leshawna: Fajnie. Idziemy sobie po kubełek z KFC? :D Amy: Spoko. Ja się zadowolę sałatką z McDonalda xD Staci zmarszczyła brwi i czuła, że musi wreszcie zaprotestować. Staci: Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej!!! TO JEST NIE FAIR! HAROLD, GŁOSOWAŁAM NA CIEBIE, BO MI DZIAŁASZ NA NERWY I SABOTOWAŁEŚ NAS PODCZAS TEGO WYZWANIA… UGH! Harold: Brawo, idiotko! Staci: Obiecuję ci, że się nie wypłacisz do końca tego programu. >:( (PZ - Staci): Żałuję tego sojuszu i że go mianowałam tym durnym kapitanem! Sadie, dlaczego cię nie namówiłam, abyś zrezygnowała po jego eliminacji? (PZ - Harold): Frajerka. Szmata. Grube to oraz spasione, leniwe, fałszywe i kłamliwe. ona mi jeszcze za to zapłaci. A w sumie, trzeba kogoś urobić ;-;. I ja już wiem, kto poleci teraz na ten cel. Jones: Kolejny raz nasz Skrzydlaty Potwór został oszczędzony. (PZ - Duncan): Poważnie? Coś Jones chce bardzo długo trzymać tę ofiarę losu. xD Jones: Bez komentarza. Czy Skrzydlate Potwory wreszcie kogoś stracą? Komu uda się wnerwić pozostałych? Odpowiedzi na pytania znajdziecie w następnych odcinkach Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki